Untouchable Feelings
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: Eleanor wants something untouchable.


**This is a AATC chapter. And by the way,"Someone",I hope you know I found your review rather amusing. I'd love you to send me more,they make me laugh;) R&R!**

* * *

><p>Eleanors POV<p>

* * *

><p>I very much wish I was petite. I know,I've never quite seemed like the kind to care about looks or anything else since im a self determined tomboy but yet,still tender. But actually, I do care about my weight. Jeanette is like a freakishly skinny beanpole when Brittany,she's a little curvy but still slim and has a beautiful figure. When I still pudge, my hair's always messed up after practice, and I never wear makeup because well I've never been worried about the genre of beauty...But lately...I've cared.<p>

Maybe its because I'm devoloping,being a teenage chipmunk and i'm just trying to please a certain red clad boy, who unfortunatly is dating my perfect, gorgeous, flawless auburn locked sister. Nobody but Jeanette knows about my love in vain,because she's the ONLY person I trust. Brittant would hate me forever, my best friend Theodore would be heartbroken since he's recently confessed he has loved me and I had to reject him and run out of the house in the pouring rain, I'm not even close to Simon, and Alvin...You pretty much know I can't tell him. But oddly,things have been going downhill.

My best friend from school, Trinity Wells, has somehow discovered my diary underneath my bed. Apparently she promised to not tell anyone, but more and more people are finding out. I've done everything so the rest of the Chipmunks 'n Chipettes wouldn't find out, but i've had close calls.

Like when Britt's friend Lizzie came running up to her, about to spill about what Trinity told her about me liking Alvin, but I had quickly ran up and changed the topic. I'm so relieved nothing happened, but it made me realize just how bad things could creep up on me if im not secure and reflexed at all times.

Wait, what's that...what's that wet thing running down my chin? No..not tears...please...anything but crying right now! I can't let my sister's see me crying right now, or The Chipmunks! I just remembered we were all watching some violent action move Alvin picked out, and lost train of thought. I quickly wiped up the rolling tear and knowing soon a waterfall was about to burst out of my eyes, I asked to be excused.

Jeanette raised an eyebrow,"Why?"she questioned suspisciously,making everyone else turn to me.

I just shook my head,"Nothing. Tired,"I lied, and as I quickly passed her in the rocking chair while running upstairs I murmered into her ear,"Tell you later."

She nodded slightly, used to my sudden breakdowns. I ran up the stairs breathing heavily,hoping no one would come after me. I ran into my violet and emerald room that me and Jeanette shared,(We let Brittany be the one to have her own room since we didn't mind sharing)and buried myself into my now drizzling pillow. After moans and sniffles, I gently rose from the pillow, my eyes bloodshot.

I heard a knock on the door, and knew it was Jeanette. She knocked three times,then paused and two more. It was our secret sign to let each other in when we wanted no one else. I crawled out of bed weakly and let her in, quickly shutting the door behind her.

She yawned slightly, before sitting herself down on her bed and gesturing me to come and sit by her. I hopped up on the bed beside her and let out a deep sigh. She rubbed my back comfortably and whispered,"Ellie,whats the matter?"

"I...I need him Jean! His beautiful golden eyes, gorgeous fur, charming personality...I actually love him for him, Jeanette. Unlike Brittany, who just dates him because he's handsome."I whimpered onto her shoulder.

She looked down,knowing what I meant. She nodded,"Yes, I know. But, Eleanor Miller is the strongest girl i've ever known. I know you can handle this, although I will help you through it." She gave me a squeeze, making me smile bigger. I loved my sister, she always knew the right things to say.

And even though Brittany didn't show it, I knew she loved me too. I suppose she just...Puts her own problems first. But, Thats okay...I have Jeanette, and Theodore.

* * *

><p><strong>I like writing these more than my own so I prob won't do anymore based of me. R&amp;R(:<strong>

**Love,Kaylee~ **


End file.
